Vrouwen wachten niet voor eeuwig
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Mei Ran is het zat om genegeerd te worden. Heero gaat echter wel op haar advances in, tot groot ongenoegen van haar echtgenoot... 1xM, 5xM


Vrouwen wachten niet voor eeuwig...

Hoewel dit What-If oneshot wel van mij is, zijn de karakters (nog steeds) niet mijn eigendom.

--

Mei Ran keek geërgerd naar Wufei. Hij was sterk, knap en een specialist in kung fu. Hij was een geweldig kok en kunstenaar; zowel eten als zijn schilderingen waren pure kunstwerken die rustig in de galerie van New York en Milaan konden worden geëxposeerd. Hij was haar echtgenoot. En hij zag haar niet eens staan.

Met een zachte grom in haar stem en een katachtige gracieuze bewegingen schreide Mei Ran voorbij Wufei, de twee slippen van de qipao vloeiend haar bewegingen volgend terwijl het lijfje haar bovenlichaam strak omsloot. Ze was in alles een schoonheid, de Phoenix clan waardig. Iedere man zag haar staan. Serenades aan haar raam en talloze cadeautjes als schildpad kammen, zijden qipaos, zilveren sieraden, schitterend bewerkte muiltjes en prachtige handbewerkte hoofdtooien behoorden tot haar bruidsschat. Mannen dongen naar haar hand. Smeekten haar vader om haar hand. Behalve haar echtgenoot.

Gedwongen getrouwd met een man die haar niet zag staan was de frustratie zelve. Ze was de snelste, de mooiste en bovenal de sterkste van haar clan. En Wufei merkte dit niet eens op. Chang Wufei, de held van de Dragon clan, negeerde haar als een waardeloze onwaardige koelie. Studeerde liever. Kookte liever. Schilderde liever. Zat liever in het gras rustig te genieten van het nepzonnetje van L5.

Haar vloeiende gracieuze bewegingen waren niet onopgemerkt gebleven, hier op Aarde. Te midden van 5 Gundam piloten en een paar van hun vrouwen had ze de aandacht getrokken van Heero, Relena's liefje. Hij was een verschrikkelijke idioot; had een vrouw die alle aandacht aan hem besteedde, maar hij negeerde haar omdat hij van haar hield. Omdat ze dan niet in de schijnwerpers zou staan en veilig zou zijn. Idioot, gromde ze zachtjes en schreed lieflijk naderbij, haar heupen zachtjes heen en weer wiegend.

Een beetje man wist dat een vrouw met een verleidelijke blik, rozerode lippen en wiegende heupjes enkel op jacht was. Gelukkig voor haar, had geen van deze vijf piloten een behoorlijke jeugd met vrouwen gehad. Quatre bracht zijn hele leven al door met zoveel zusters dat ze ervan overtuigd was dat hij homo was. Trowa bleef dicht genoeg bij hem om die overtuiging te staven. Duo en Hilde waren al een koppel en lieten het niet onopgemerkt voorbij gaan om dat te bewijzen, en dan had je Wufei en Heero… Twee gevallen apart.

Een brok in zijn keel wegslikkend staarde Heero haar na. Met iedere stap wiegde haar heupen, de slippen van de qipao bewogen iets te laat mee en lieten verleidelijk lange slanke benen zien, de zachte welvingen van haar heupen. Zijn blik gleed naar boven, naar de zachte vrouwelijke welvingen van haar heupen, haar smalle taille die hij met zijn handen kon omvatten uitlopend in het bovenste deel van haar zandloperfiguurtje; een welgevormde boezem. Even keek ze bevallig over haar schouder en giechelde dom achter haar waaier. Met resultaat; Heero legde het magazine over mechanica en oorlog op tafel en volgde haar op de voet.

Volledig in trance door haar verschijning liep Heero de trap op; Mei Ran volgend naar haar slaapkamer. Godzijdank dat Quatre meerdere chique landhuizen op Aarde bezat, zeker met zoveel kamers.

Zachtjes sloot Mei Ran de deur van haar slaapkamer en schreed naar Heero. Ongemakkelijk stond hij in het midden van de kamer, wederom een brok in zijn keel wegslikkend. Kalm schreed ze naderbij en vouwde de waaier op. Voorzichtig gleed ze ermee over zijn neus, naar beneden naar zijn lippen, over zijn kin zijn hals volgend naar zijn sleutelbeen. Van onder haar zwarte wimpers keek ze naar de Japanse piloot; zijn ogen gefixeerd op haar gezichtje. Vingertoppen streelden haar wangen, ze genoot van warme handen op haar huid. Lippen vlak bij de hare, ze ademde zijn geur; zachtjes gleden zijn lippen over haar lippen, twee handen streelden haar bovenarmen en schouders.

--

Iets trok zijn aandacht; en hij keek over zijn schouder, gestoord in het uitoefenen van zijn kata. Er was iets, dat niet klopte. Voor zover hij wist zat Mei Ran onder de boom weer eens witheet voor zich uit te staren. Maar de plek onder de bloeiende kersenboom was leeg. Bloesem viel naar beneden en bedekte de plek met lieflijke blaadjes. 'Mei Ran?' vroeg hij in de leegte en keek naar boven. Naar haar slaapkamer; misschien was ze gaan douchen of zo, of lag ze even op bed. Het was immers vrij warm en benauwd.

Knipperend met zijn ogen, omdat hij dacht dat hij het beeld niet goed had gezien, keek hij nogmaals. Ja. Hij had het goed gezien. Ze stond voor het raam, half ontbloot, en in het geheel niet alleen. Of ze had twee extra armen met handen ontwikkeld, of een man z'n handen bedekten haar borsten, streelden haar, terwijl ze zichtbaar genoot van zijn aanrakingen, zijn lippen op haar albasten huid, haar handen die zijn handen streelden.

Heero?!… met zijn vrouw?! Nogmaals keek hij, zijn hoofd schuddend, hopende dat hij het niet goed had gezien. Een hand had haar borst verlaten en gleed in het deel van de qipao dat losjes op haar heupen hing.

Ongeloof veranderde in woede, woede veranderde in lust; hoe durfde Heero zijn vrouw zo aan te raken?! Dat was aan hem voorbehouden! Aan hem alleen!

--

De deur vloog open en knalde met een klap tegen de muur. Met getrokken dao stormde Wufei binnen, zijn blik op onweer; 'weg.' Gromde hij en richtte de dao op Heero's keel, 'nu.' Grommend van woede keek hij toe hoe de piloot vertrok, verslagen.

'Jij…' zich richtend tot zijn vrouw die geheel onschuldig in het midden van haar kamer stond, bekeek hij haar van top tot teen, 'hoe durf je…'

Met een zachte glimlach op haar lippen schreed ze naderbij, 'als jij mij negeert… en behandelt als een koelie…' sneerde ze witheet.

'Snap je dan niet dat ik je wil beschermen?!'

'Ik wil niet beschermd worden, ik wil mijn man.' Sneerde ze terug en voegde er enkele verwensingen in het Chinees aan toe.

De dao viel rinkelend op de grond en met een trap naar achteren sloeg Wufei de deur achter zich dicht. Even gleed er een blik van schrik over haar porseleinen poppengezichtje; wat ze kundig verborg achter haar wederom uitgeklapte waaier.

De angst werd groter toen hij haar armen ruw vastpakte en naar zich toe trok; zijn handen omsloten haar polsen ruw en toen hij haar vasthad, kuste hij haar zo hard dat zijn tanden over haar lippen schuurden.

'Je man, niet waar?' gromde hij, witheet en vurig, zijn woede vervangen door lust, 'je man?'

'Ja Wufei… mijn man…' haar handen ontwarden zijn staart, nageltjes sloegen in zijn nek en ze kuste hem voorzichtig, bloed proevend op zijn lippen, 'mijn man…'

Quatre liet de pen zakken; boven kraakte en piepte iets vervaarlijk en veelvuldig. Heero kwam de trap af met een vette grijns op zijn gezicht en kuste Relena die eenzelfde grijns op haar gezicht had.

'Missie volbracht?' vroeg ze vriendelijk en kuste Heero nogmaals.

'Missie volbracht.' Grijnsde Heero.

'Wat?' vroeg Quatre onwetend.

'Vrouwen wachten niet voor eeuwig…' Relena glimlachte naar hem en keek toen spinnend naar Heero, 'Wufei moest dat gewoon leren…'

--

R&R please?


End file.
